


Daddy's Baby Gurl

by simonaslytherin



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Adults, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Traits, Animals, Comfort Food, Crying, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Emo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Food, Grooming, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Major Original Character(s), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Modern Era, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not Underage, Original Character(s), Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Song Parody, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wolf Instincts, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonaslytherin/pseuds/simonaslytherin
Summary: "Pick me up, daddy please." Y/N begged, as Dick bent down and wrapped his arms around her smaller form. Y/N nuzzled her head in his chest, hands tugging and squeezing at the fabric of his white undershirt as Dick held her tenderly in his warm embrace. He pressed soft kisses to her forehead and hair as he carefully carried her down the stairs and towards the dining room, already prepared with dishware laid out and Y/N's pink high chair at the end of the table.
Relationships: Lewis Nixon & Original Female Character(s), Lewis Nixon & Richard Winters, Lewis Nixon/Original Character(s), Lewis Nixon/Original Female Character(s), Lewis Nixon/Reader, Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters, Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters/Original Female Character(s), Lewis Nixon/You, Richard Winters & Reader, Richard Winters/Original Character(s), Richard Winters/Original Female Character(s), Richard Winters/Reader, Richard Winters/You
Kudos: 3





	Daddy's Baby Gurl

Sitting down, wearing nothing but a Disney princess printed diaper and pastel pink dress with a lace trim, Y/N played with her pink Lego blocks, arranging the plastic pieces to form a castle fitting of an entire kingdom. She finished the castle off with a flourish of brightly coloured flowers on the green slabs of brick which were the castle's yard.

Proud of her work, she carefully arranged the minifigures to pose in the various areas of the structure. The princess, wearing a purple dress and brushing her hair with a pink comb inside of her luxurious bedroom. The prince, picking flowers for his beautiful princess in the courtyard. And the two married queens, sitting side by side on a bench adjacent to the frog pond, hand in hand and gazing at the water lilies that adorned the surface of the pond.

Y/N carefully placed the finished castle on her short desk, moving to collect her colouring books and pencils to satisfy her boredom. A sudden knock on the door interrupted her filling in the printed drawing of Peppa the pig with a bright pink pencil. 

"Come in!" She hollered, and Dick slowly opened the door to the nursery, as to not hit Y/N as she laid on the space next to the door. 

"Dinner's ready, darlin'," Said Dick, "I made you your favourite, pizza rolls with a Capri Sun, a side of peaches and chocolate pudding." Y/N licked her lips at thoughts of pizza and chocolate pudding, crawling over to Dick so that he could pick her up and hold her. 

"Pick me up, daddy please." Y/N begged, as Dick bent down and wrapped his arms around her smaller form. Y/N nuzzled her head in his chest, hands tugging and squeezing at the fabric of his white undershirt as Dick held her tenderly in his warm embrace. He pressed soft kisses to her forehead and hair as he carefully carried her down the stairs and towards the dining room, already prepared with dishware laid out and Y/N's pink high chair at the end of the table.

"Is Unca' Lew going to be joining us?" Asked Y/N as Dick gently placed her in her high chair decorated with sparkling stickers of all kinds.

"Yes he is, sweetheart, he's going to be home from work very soon." Said Dick, giving her a quick kiss before he wrapped a dainty bib around her neck with 'Daddy's little gurl' embroidered in shimmering pink cursive lettering.

As if on command, Lew opened the front door, hanging his damp coat up and tossing his keys to the side with a merry jingle as he greeted Dick and Y/N with an affectionate voice filled with warmth and happiness.

"Hey Dick, hi Y/N! How's my favourite baby gurl doing?" He said, walking over to where Y/N sat in her high chair. He ruffled an affectionate hand through her bangs, smiling when she giggled up at him. "I'm going to go wash up." Lew declared as Dick nodded from his place at the table. Lew paused fto press a gentle kiss to the crown of Y/N's soft H/C hair before heading towards the bathroom to change out of his work clothes and wash his hands and face.

Y/N banged her plastic spoon on her plate as she waited for Lew to reappear so that they could start dinner. She smiled seeing Lew come out of the bathroom in clean clothing. He gave Y/N a big hug, before taking his place at the dinner table with the pair.

Dick stiffened as he heard the sounds of drums being played by Lew's adopted son, Ronald Weasley, coming from the basement downstairs. "Lew, would you please fetch your son for dinner?" Dick said through clenched teeth, unable to manage much politeness at the thought of Lew's. . Failure of a son. Lewis sighed, realising that no matter how big of a disappointment, his nineteen-year-old adopted son needed to eat as well. And for once, he was home, instead of loitering outside of retirement homes' dumpsters and stealing signs from a newly abandoned McDonald's. 

"I'll go fetch him." Grumbled the dark-haired man as he opened the basement door and peeked his head through the crack, calling his adopted son to the dinner table. 

Ron appeared with a disgusted look a few moments later, and Y/N screamed at the sight of him, spoon flying out of her hand in shock at his ugly appearance, Dick hurriedly bending down to pick it up and place it on her plate. "Daddy, daddy! What happened to Ronny?!" She cried, as Ron pushed his black fringe back with one red stained hand. Y/N began to cry out loudly, stopping as she took in the full sight of the utter hideousness that was Ronald's badly dyed hair. 

Long, thick bangs obscured his eyes, and Y/N had no idea how he could even see anything, which she guessed is how he made that massive mess in the first place. His hair, dyed in a complete pitch, vortex black, now had red uneven splotches in random areas, giving him the appearance of a wounded victim in a gunfight. Ronald moved to his spot at the dinner table - at the end, away from everyone, picking up a glass with palms stained red with cheap hair dye. 

Dick gasped, mouth open wide in shock at such an atrocity, as Lew glared in undisguised disappointment at his adopted son. "Where's my chair?" Ron whined, rubbing his hands over his eyes, smearing his thick black liner on his painted black eyebrows as he took a seat on the hardwood floor. He rummaged inside of the pocket of his tattered, spiked, black leather jacket, in search of a rubber bouncy ball; the strong smell of mothballs and spit rising to choke the inhabitants of the dining room as Ron turned his pocket inside out in search of the ball, finally finding it among the many piles of dirty coins and used cigarettes.

"You don't get a chair, son!" Lew spat at Ronald as he sighed and rolled his eyes in return, tired of his adopted father's bitchy demeanor towards him. "You need to learn character and discipline, and the best way to build character is through hard work and difficulties arising in your miserable, meager existence!"

"Whatever, Lewis." Grouched Ron, as he passed the ball from hand to hand, not paying a lick of attention to what his father was trying to teach him. 

Lew huffed an annoyed breath, making the final decision not to continue arguing with Ron and to instead enjoy Dick's delicious home-cooked meal. Dick placed the pink oven mitts (a gift from Lew) on his freckled hands, carefully taking the mouth-watering pizza rolls from the oven as he passed them around the table, offering the purposely blackened ones to Ron. "These pizza rolls are too hot, so I suggest eating your chocolate pudding, fruits and vegetables first before the main course." Dick spoke eloquently, as he passed around the juice and pudding to whoever wanted them (Dick quickly skipped Ron out of spite).

The food tasted heavenly, not burnt as Ron usually liked to cook it as 'an artistic form of self-expression.' That stunt earned him a one percent as an overall grade in his cooking class, when the teacher had to go get her stomach pumped because of how absolutely bitter and charred it was. "Ronald Bilius Weasley. . Never in any of my eighty years of living had I encountered such a monstrosity as your cooking." She wheezed as she was wheeled away towards the emergency room.

Dick used a silver spoon to pour peas on Y/N's plate, causing her to bawl and throw her fork at an expertly dodging Dick, with an exclamation of "no, Dickie, I don't want peas, peas are slimy and gross! Please, daddy don't make me have to eat these stupid, stupid peas!" 

"Of course you don't have to eat these peas if you don't want to, angel. We'll just give them to Ron instead. Ronald, eat these peas. It's one of the only things you're getting for dinner this week, so I suggest you begin your eating endeavours right this very moment!" Dick fumed, picking the plastic fork up from the floor and giving it back to a grateful baby Y/N after wiping it clean with his napkin.

With a huff, Ron accepted his peas, shoving them in his mouth with his bare hands as Dick and Lew watched, their faces flushed red and temples throbbing in anger at Ronald's antics. Dick turned slowly back to his meal, holding his fork stiffly, but relaxing immensely when he heard Y/N's voice calling his name. "Dickie, daddy, can you please chew this food up for me? I can't eat it with my tiny baby teeth." Y/N said, throwing Dick her classic puppy-eyed look, giving him a pleading whimper which quickly prompted Dick to carefully chew up her food, then gently feed it to her. 

"Here comes the airplane!" He said, moving the spoon towards her as she giggled and ate the pre-chewed food up. "Do you also want Uncle Lew to feed it to you?" Dick asked kindly, as Y/N vigorously nodded her head and Dick handed the spoon over to Lew.

He scooped up a bit of food from Dick's mouth and began to advance the spoon towards her mouth. "Choo choo, there goes the train! Choo choo, choo choo!" Y/N took the spoon in her mouth and swallowed the pizza rolls with a smile, Dick patting her on the back to burp her and proceeding to wipe her mouth with a napkin and a radiant, fond smile as he placed a big smooch on her forehead. His baby gurl deserves all the hugs and smooches, something which Ron wouldn't get in a million years, especially if he persisted with the idea that him and his band would make it 'big' someday soon.

Ron and his amicos had a screechy, metal-based band called 'The Devils that God was too Afraid to Face,' because Ron had trapped himself in this lucid idea that he was some sort of fallen angel that everyone feared, when in reality nobody liked him because he was bothersome and pestered those around him constantly.

Lew casted an annoyed glance towards Ron from under the table, who had slung a massive pair of black headphones on his head, instead of paying attention to the general conversation that was happening at the table. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, would you please take your headphones off when you're eating at the dinner table?" Lew growled at Ronald's distasteful choice of fashion and disregard for the manners at Dick and Lew's dinner table.

"Suck it, Lewis. You're not my dad anyways, so you can't tell me what to do!" Ron hissed at Lew and dumped the remainder of his peas into the trash can, causing Lew to silently seethe at Ron for being so wasteful to a perfectly good serving of green peas.

"Ronald, I'm asking you again," Said Lew in a dangerously quiet whisper as to not upset Y/N. "Take the fucking headphones off and eat your Goddamn dinner, straight from the garbage can for all I care." Ron huffed in vexation, finally taking the headphones off and causing Lew to breathe a prayer of thanks that Ron had not bothered to escalate the fight with his adoptive dad this time. 

But the headphones were gone and so was Ron, his black leather combat boots dragging on the ground towards the basement to retrieve his grey boombox, ignoring Lew's nagging of, "How many times do I have to repeat it to you?! Don't wear shoes in the house!" 

Everyone around the table was silent as Ron placed his boombox on the table and started blasting one of the songs that him and his band had made. 'Chaos Creators' began to play, and Y/N could feel her ears bleed like in that of a classic horror movie. 

Yeah

Uh huh

We're fucking great, fuck you all

Bitches suck our cocks, 'cause we're fucking richer than fucking God

Yeah, yeah, we get all the hoes 

Gang, gang!

These bitches know we're stupid, we're fucking dumb as fuck

Smart bitches fall in love with us, 'cause we're rich as fuck

All these stupid bitches on our bodies, we're full of bullshit

Straight to the mall, we blow all our cash out

We'll blow your bitch's back out, 'cause fuck you

*gunshot effects*

Fuck you all, uh huh

Fuck you, fuck you!

Fuck all these hoes

Fuck bitch, don't get too close, we finna shoot yo stupid ass

If a stupid fucking youngin' wants beef, be the type to start it

We finna nab you while you're with your hoe, then it's back to money-making 

Dumb coppers finna pull up on us, no one knows what happened

If we catch you snitching, turn you into hash browns

*more gunshot effects*

Fucking bitch, just suck this fucking dick already 

The song finally ended with a loud roar produced by Ron and an even greater snarl produced by Dick as he stood up from his seat to savagely tell Ron off. "Young man, I've had just about enough of your antics!" Dick shouted, pointing a menacing finger towards Ron as Y/N and Lew watched. 

"What in the devil's name was that?!" Dick shouted. "That was blasphemy and a disgust and a disgrace to listen to since the beginning verse. 'Richer than God?' You are not rich, Ronald, you live in your father's basement for heaven's sakes! Are you not ashamed of yourself and your band for the terrible songs that you're putting out to the world? Heaven knows there's enough devil worshipping acts occurring at the moment without your blasphemous bullshit being hurled from ear to ear. And plus, the boom box. Really Ronald? I've just about had enough with you! Leave, get out of this house, so that none of the respectable people here will ever have to see your face again!" 

The room was as silent as a grave. Dick Winters, never swore, never displayed hatred so openly towards someone like that. It was unsettling, even more so when Ron didn't budge from his lean against the wall. The room was tense with heavy breathing to see what would happen next, and finally, Lew spoke. "Ron, leave. You're not welcome here." He spoke quietly, gesturing towards the door.

"No, none of you are my parents, and you can't tell me what to do!" Ronald screamed in fury at all. Hell, he knew that his band produced good music, and for a couple of oldheads and grumpy wrinkly misers to tell him to permanently vacate the residence felt insulting to Ron.

"Ron," Lew spoke in barely a whisper, but Ron still felt the fury in his voice as if Lew had shouted it from across the room. "Leave, or I'll put you back in the adoption centre."

Ronald bellowed in laughter at that absurd statement. "You?! Put me back in the adoption centre? I'm nineteen, for Christ's sakes," Dick frowned at Ronald's careless blasphemy. "In case you haven't noticed, you old, dried up shit, they don't take nineteen-year-olds, I'm way too old to go to the fucking adoption centre, dumbass. But I bet that the both of you aren't so fucking young to not be put in a fucking retirement home!" Ron threatened, Dick and Lew both looking absolutely furious, Y/N sitting silently in her high chair, scared of her daddies being taken away from her.

"You know that Dick and I are both twenty-four," Lew rasped. "And," He produced a piece of paper from his pocket, holding it up for all eyes to see. I've got a five-year warranty on you, a great bargain for an insolent prick such as yourself." Ron gasped in shock, Y/N leaning over in her high chair to better observe what was going on. "Since it expires the next day," Lew continued. "We're sending you away right now! Thank the maker." Sighs of relief were heard all across the room, as Ron sputtered out meaningless nonsense in surprise. 

Dick and Lew were really giving him away. He couldn't believe it! He had been the example child, the perfect fucking kid, and his dad and uncle were still throwing him out like some nasty, mangy street dog. He tried to plead his case to the pair, but they didn't bother to listen, Lew only silencing him with a menacing glare as he called the adoption centre and told them to pick their mutt up. Y/N clapped her hands in excitement as Dick quietly shushed her with a gentle kiss and a finger to her lips.

A good thirty minutes passed, when there was a sudden knocking on their door, alerting them of the presence of the adoption centre officers which had come to pick Ron up. Y/N witnessed the full extent of events from her high chair, sucking on her pink pacifier as Ron got forcefully dragged away by a couple heavy-set men dressed in white, who almost dragged Y/N away to a nearby mental health facility when they saw a grown, twenty-two year old woman sitting in a high chair meant for babies with a pacifier in her mouth and a pink bib around her neck.

They speedily left after Dick ushered them out, and it suddenly felt too quiet to Y/N, she was used to hearing Ronald's usual complaints. Dick swiftly approached her, picking her up from her pink high chair to envelop her in a warm hug. "Are you done eating?" He asked in a benign manner, holding her tenderly against his chest. Y/N felt a flush of love for Dick, who cared for her so much. "Yes." She whispered, not wanting to break the comfortable silence between them as Lew began to clean the table and place dishes in the sink. 

"Okay, let's get you to bed, sweetheart." Dick pressed a gentle kiss to her head as Lew flashed them a benevolent smile. 

"Don't forget, you have a playdate with your friend Albus the next day." Lew laughed, the mellow expression on his face making him look more relaxed than he had in the five years since he had adopted Ron. He helped Dick carry her to her crib, tucking her in under a soft, pink fluffy blanket and placing a gentle goodnight kiss to her forehead, Dick leaning down to give her a gentle kiss as well. 

"Daddies, could you please, please please tell me a bedtime story?" Y/N asked, eagerly poking her head up from under the covers for a bedtime story.

"Okay, so this is a fairytale about a pack of wolves who lived in the woods." Dick shot a knowing look at a smirking Nixon.

"Once upon a time, there was this beautiful forest clearing where a group of wolves lived. And it was extremely pretty (just like you, baby gurl) the sunlight shone through the leaves to illuminate the grass below, and the river waters sparkled as fish swam gracefully beneath the surface. Sleepy groups of wolves basked in the warmth of the sunlight, some scratching themselves, others grooming the backs of fellow clan members, and that's how I met your daddy, Dick." Lew finished with a flourish and looked expectantly at Dick to continue the story. 

Y/N pawed at the toy which hung above her crib, causing the muted yellow plastic stars to twist and shake as Dick gently put her arm down and began to speak. "Lew offered to comb the fleas from my back with his tongue, and the soothing rasps of his tongue against my exposed skin brought such immense feelings of love and romance which I would have never known were possible in a thousand life times." Dick cast a fond look at Lew, silently urging him to continue telling the tale.

"Then, we went out in the woods one day, hunting for berries and mushrooms, when we met you, our little pup," Lew began, Dick pressing a soft kiss to Y/N's forehead as she listened to Lew. "That's when we took you in to take care of you and became your daddies. And then we all lived happily ever after. Goodnight, Y/N sweetheart. Sweet dreams." Lew finished his monologue with a tender kiss to Y/N's forehead, a kiss that was soft as butterfly wings but radiated enough love to light the whole world. 

"Sweet dreams, my love." Dick whispered, tucking her in with her plush giraffe, Shawn, leaving the room with the lights off but her pink fairy night light on. And Y/N drifted off in a peaceful sleep filled with happy dreams, knowing that they were proud of her and loved her with all their hearts.

Y/N woke up the next day to bright sunlight shining through the lace curtains, yawning and sleepily rubbing her eyes while she waited for Dick or Lew to come into the room and carry her out of her crib. Dick came in several minutes later, picking her up and helping her get ready for her playdate with Albus Dumbledore. They decided on a light green dress for this occasion, but Y/N still insisted on a Disney princess diaper, made for big girls, ages four to six months.

Soon Albus arrived, followed by his daddy, Snape, who had a leash attached to Dumbles' back so that he wouldn't run off in pursuit of a squirrel. Dick disliked his general wretched appearance and dark demeanor, but Y/N liked to play with his son, a one-hundred-and-fifteen year old bearded man, and Dick would do anything to make his baby gurl happy. 

"She's upstairs, in the nursery." Dick said in a rigid tone, firmly shaking Snape's hand only out of due politeness, Snape shook it back with the same cold politeness as Dick.

"Dumbie, I'll be back in an hour to pick you up, sweetpea. Daddy's gotta go run some errands for a little bit, so be good for daddy while I'm gone. And remember: play nice with Y/N." Snape picked up Dumbles and placed him in the nursery upstairs before nodding to Dick and leaving. 

"You two have fun now, call me if you need anything. Lew's at work, so he won't be back anytime soon. But he loves you very much, darling." Dick turned to Y/N and gave her a comforting hug before he left the two to play. 

Y/N instantly took command. "I want to play with blocks." She pouted, gathering the bin full of pastel lettered blocks that were kept near her crib. 

"No, blocks are for stupid people to play with!" Shouted Dumbledore, shoving the bin out of Y/N's hands. "Hey, what's that?" Dumbles inquired, pointing up to the perfectly built pink castle that was sitting up on Y/N's desk. 

"It's my castle, don't touch it!" Yelled Y/N, swatting his hands back as Dumbles tried to reach up to the desk to handle it.

"I'll do whatever I want to do!" Dumbledore roared, taking the castle from its resting place on the desk and throwing it across the room, pieces scattering all across the floor as Y/N watched her creation which she spent so many hours on get destroyed in a few short seconds. 

With a screech, she grabbed her box of coloured pencils and smashed them on Dumbledore's head, completely tackling him to the floor, biting him as hard as she could and feeling a bolt of satisfaction when she heard him yelp in pain. 

The door flew open, and Dick appeared, looking terrified. "Y/N, Y/N what the heck is going on?!" He hollered, seeing his baby gurl pound her playmate with her fists. 

"Dumbie ruined my castle!" Sobbed Y/N, pointing towards the corner of the room where the scattered pieces of the castle laid in a broken array. 

"Get out! Playtime is over!" Dick shouted at Dumbledore, who quickly fled down the stairs and out the front door, not even bothering to wait for daddy Snape to come and pick him up.

"Shh, shh sweetheart, I love you. Lew and I can help you rebuild your castle, it's alright," He said, pressing a gentle kiss to her hair. "I love you." He held her while she cried in his chest, her sobs muffled by his shirt as she tugged on it to bring him closer. He pressed light kisses to her head, not letting her out of his tight embrace until she calmed down. 

"Do you want a glass of water?" He asked gently, and at her nod stood up to go fetch her a drink. Y/N took it gratefully from him, taking refreshing sips as he gently rubbed her back and brushed her hair away from her face. 

Y/N set the glass down, and they stayed in each other's embrace until Lew came from work, and helped to rebuild the castle and restore it to its former glory. It was rebuilt even better than before, and the whole family had lots of kisses and happy cuddles that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment your thoughts on this story, it would be much appreciated! Thank you!!


End file.
